The Devil's Advocate
by TrebleTrouble22
Summary: What would you do for the one you love? Even if they didn't love you? What's the price you would pay if it meant Forever with that person? Gilbert sits alone with Lilith-the daughter of Lucifer as she forces him to relive something he doesn't want to remember. This story of why he is in Hell and how he got there...all for one girl. Elizaveta Hedevary.
1. The Price

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_This is a story I came up with while listening to vocaloids…_

_Song based…_

_Song: Black Vow Rin/Len Kagamine._

_Enjoy….or else._

Lilith sighed putting her head in her thin hand as leaned over, setting her elbow on the arm of her throne as an albino man slouched in a smaller, less grand throne next to her.

"What's wrong with ya now Lil…" he asked not really caring. He flashed a ruby-eyed glance at the platinum blonde girl.

"I'm bored Gil…!" she replied with another long sigh.

"What do you want me to do about it? Go torture someone why dontchu…" Gilbert rolled his eyes as he turned his glare away from her.

"I've done that already! Giiiiiiiiiillllll! Entertain meeeeeee!" she whined clutching his muscular arm and shaking him.

"With what?" he snapped, yanking his arm away from her.

There was a long pause as Lilith thought.

"Tell me the story of why you're here again."

The albino's ruby eyes widened as tears of both anger and sadness welled up behind his stone glare.

"Why…" he grit his teeth, shooting daggers at the daughter of Lucifer.

"Because I want you to." She smirked evilly as she crossed her long thin arms across her chest. He drew in a long shaky breath, closing his eyes as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_** . .**_

Julchen's eyes were wide along with her mouth as she hit the ground hard and her breath left her.

"Schiesse…" she mumbled and groaned as she sat up, rubbing her now tattered and ripped wings causing her to wince.

After a few minutes the Prussian girl looked around and realized she was in an alley way of a town at dusk. Julchen sighed as she got to her feet but then fell again, murmuring curses under her breath.

Out of laziness, pain and defeat the silverette leaned against the wall looking back up to the sky from which she had fallen.

"Fick dich Gott…" she hissed as she scowled' putting her middle finger to the sky.

"Hey!" a voice called, startling her. She looked over to see a girl with caramel brown hair and meadow green eyes approaching her.

"are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she crouched beside the archangel.

Julchen took in the sight of the girl. The flowers in her hair…her eyes…her smile…

"_Mein Gott…she's beautiful." _ She thought, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hello?" the girl's sweet voice snapped the Prussian back to reality from her trance.

"oh…Ja." She stuttered.

"Are ya sure? You look like you were just beaten…!" the girl's eyes were filled with worry as ruby and emerald met.

"what's your name?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"J-Julchen…"

"I'm Elizaveta Hedevary." She smiled, causing Julchen to blush harder. "But you can call me Lizzy."

"Lizzy!" another voice called. "There you are you can't just run off-what are you doing?" a tall dark haired man asked approaching the duo.

"Roderich, this is Julchen." Lizzy smiled "This is my fiancée Roderich, Julchen."

_Fiancée…_

The word burned in her mind like hot coals. Her heart sank. Jealousy and envy took control of her mind.

"Can she stay with us? She's been hurt badly as you can see."

Roderich looked Julchen over, scrutinizing her but then nodded his head while pushing his glasses up.

She stood with Lizzy's help as the fiancée and angel exchanged glares…as if challenging each other.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Julchen lay on a bed washed and bandaged. She sighed.

"Of course she won't like you idiot…" the ruby-eyed girl thought out loud as she winced, standing herself up. There was faint laughter coming from the living room down the hall.

_**Her laugh…**_

She shuddered at the sound of it as she blushed hard then she heard the front door close.

"Julchen?" Elizaveta called " Are you alright?" Lizzy knocked on the door then entered the room to find the albino standing with her hand on her rib.

"Ja…better actually." Julchen smiled slightly. The Hungarian girl moved forward, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face then turned to fetch a wash cloth for the pale face across from her.

"You know I never believed in angels before you." They both chuckled as said pale faced girl moved behind the tanned Lizzy.

"What's heaven li-MMPH!" Elizaveta was cut off as she was turned around by her forearm and a pair of warm lips met hers. Her green eyes widened as she shoved the other away then covered her lips.

"Heaven is lonely…I-Im sorry Lizzy I-"

"Get. Out." The sudden deeper voice of Roderich surprised them both.

Julchen glanced at the infuriated man then back to her caramel-haired beauty with sorrowful eyes.

"I said GET OUT YOU WHORE! OUT! It's no wonder you're and archangel!" The dark male grabbed Julchen by her haired and dragged her to the large mahogany front door, throwing her out and slamming the door behind her. An argument continued inside as she stood slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Lucifer…take me to you." She mumbled.

In an instant she was in hell before the devil himself but she kept her eyes on the stone floor, brow furrowed.

"Well, well, well…" the demon cooed "an angel, eh?" he cackled.

"Cut to the chase Lucifer…you know what I want…I know you do." The dark muggy room fell silent untill a loud smirk filled it.

"Do I now? You are awfully presumptuous, Julchen." The sharp toothed grin widened "say it then."

"Great Lucifer," she cringed " I will give you my soul and immortality if you grant me the unforgivable sin of Human and Angel love…"

"Oh? And with who?" he smirked folding his bony hands.

"Elizaveta Hedevary." She said strongly after a pause.

A box appeared on the podium in front of her. She opened it without hesitation.

"I give you the gun," he stated "But YOU have to pull the trigger, Angel."

Julchen picked up the one shot revolver and examined it, shaking slightly as her finger tips went cold and her body numb. But it melted away when the thought of Lizzy crept into her mind. She smiled.

"If this is the price of loving you…I won't hesitate to cut off these wings…and be with you forever."

_**CLICK…BANG.**_


	2. The Reward

_**Im back o.o**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Pretty intense ja? Anyway ill shut up now and let you read… ^_^**_

Elizaveta's eyes shot open as he sat straight up in her bed in a cold sweat.

"Oh…just a nightmare…" she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright?" a worried Austrian asked, setting a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

'Yes, I'm fine…" she flashed him a smile that he returned.

"Then you should get up and get ready, darling." Roderich pushed his glasses on, kissed her on the forehead and exited the room leaving her to sit, still wide-eyed on the king sized bed.

"I'm getting married today…' she mumbled to herself in disbelief.

_Married. _

Lizzy brought her slender fingers to rest on her pink lips, recalling a sweet sensation.

"No!" she said snapping herself out of it "I'm marrying Roderich…besides she's and angel."

Some hours later, around 2pm the Hungarian girl wandered down to a rose garden where she knew a priest and an Austrian would be waiting for her. Her tiny frame began to shake and ran the opposite direction of the white path.

"God why?" Lizzy called to the sky in tears "why do you do this to me?"

"He works in mysterious ways, miss." A strange yet familiar voice said.

Green eyes flashed up to meet red whose owner was sitting on a stone bench across from her.

"I-I'm sorry?" she stuttered as she looked the man over. Something about him was so familiar. His eyes and hair resembled Julchen's but his skin was slightly tanned and he was obviously more muscular than the angel she knew. This albino had no wings so he wasn't an angel.

"God works in mysterious, almost cruel ways." He repeated smiling gently at her.

_His voice…hypnotizing._ She thought, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry…but you remind me of someone I know…what's your name?"

"Really?" the silvertte's eyes lit up in hope "Gilbert. You can call me Gil."

Lizzy melted again at the sound of his voice. It was like sweet music to her.

"I'm Eli-"

"Elizaveta or Lizzy, I know." Her eyes widened and her blush hardened.

"How do you-"

"M-My sister…uh Julchen knows you." He covered chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Oh…"

There was a long silence between the two until they locked eyes again. In that moment they both could feel the passion, love and lust growing inside them until the albino could take it no longer.

"Follow me…" Gilbert finally said as he jumped up, taking her tiny hand in his making her blush even harder than she already was…if that was possible.

The silver haired man led her through the mansion to a closed off room in a deserted wing. He pulled he inside hastily and pushed her against the mahogany door causing it to close as he locked it.

"my sister did not lie…you are incredibly beautiful." He chuckled as Eliza blushed once more, nearly collapsing from the chills coursing through her body.

"Stop talking." She growled as she latched her pink lips to his in a frenzy like kiss.

The unexpected action nearly knocked Gil on his back but he returned the kiss hungrily as Hungarian hands ghosted up his shirt to meet strong abs. Gilbert moaned into the kiss at the sensation. He then ripped the white fabric from her shapely body, revealing a white corset and grater. His ruby eyes grew darker with lust at the sight of the beautiful and perfect woman before him as his own black shirt was torn from his body.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked panting "I don't want to ruin your purity." Gilbert chuckled as a sly grin appeared across his lips. Lizzy began kissing and sucking at the albino's neck leaving little red marks that were sure to turn purple later.

"Im sure," she smirked "and fuck purity." She said as she was pushed back onto a large bed with black satin sheets, with a very sexy and very lustful albino climbing onto her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours into the night, the two lay in the bed in eachother's arms, barely awake.

"Marry me…" Gilbert whispered into his lover's ear.

"What?" a wide-eyed Hungarian asked.

"You heard me Lizzy…marry me." He repeated, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"I-" she started as she sat up, pulling on his shirt over her delicate frame. She was speechless as she stood. Gilbert followed pulling on his pants.

"Liz-"

"YES!" she squealed, tackling him to the floor kissing him over and over happily. They both smiled as he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Let's make it official then." He smiled again pushing them so they were now in a sitting position. They both giggled excitedly as Gilbert placed a ring on her slender finger. Her green eyes widened at the beauty of the ring. A silver band with three stones, a large ruby in the center that resembled the eyes of her new husband and two smaller diamonds on the sides.

"Well?" Gil blushed and smiled.

"I love it." Lizzy followed suit as she touched her lips to Gilberts.

_** .**_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the thunder of the gun filled the air and a beautiful corpse fell to the floor. Blood streamed from the girls head as she lay motionless. Eyes still open, now a stone grey.

The opposite was frozen, staring down wide-eyed at the cold lifeless body. The albino after a few moments swung his head around to see with teary eyes who had fired the fatal shot.

"IVAN?! What the hell?!" Gilbert's voice cracked in anger and tears as he stood and punched the taller knocking him back.

"How could-" the red eyed archangel brought a hand to his sobbing face. He fell to his knees and looked back to his dead love.

"You broke the rules…and this is punishment." The tall angel said monotonously.

"I don't care! She-" the shorter man's voice cracked again as he sobbed and then made his way back to the motionless Elizaveta and held her in his pale but strong arms. His tears stained and burned her now cold skin.

"Lucifer!" he cried in frustration to the best of his ability.

"Damnit…" Gil mumbled still sobbing.

"You called?" a raspy voice said from the left of the weeping man.

"Fix this…please! I don't care the cost…"

The devil contemplated for several minutes and then gave a slow sharp toothed grin.

"Well, in exchange for a life…one must be taken…"

Gilbert sat quietly looking at the demon with blood-shot eyes and then to his love in his arms.

"Done…" he said confidently "as long as she joins me."

"Oh, she will Gilly!" he cackled "even in hell marriage is a final and unbreakable vow."

Elizaveta's spirit was recovered from the underworld and she inhaled deeply but her eyes remained closed. Gilbert rose and set her delicately on the bed and kissed her forehead and then her lips with longing and passion.

"Untill we meet again my love…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gilbert sat, hunched mover and pale hands covering his face as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Lilith smiled evilly and put her bony hand on his shoulder, he shoved it away and mumbled curses under his breath about the godforsaken place he was in. But to him it was all worth it to know they would see each other again and that she was well and living.

"Don't you worry Gil-Gil!" she said mock-sympathetically.

"Shut up you heartless bitch!" The albino hissed

"Touchy much?" she laughed evilly as she stood

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I will take you up on that torture offer…oh and just remember Gilbert…you brought this on yourself for some…girl."

"She isn't just some girl! She's my Lizzy…and this is all worth it for her." He said with a slight smile as he looked up.

"Whatever…" Lilith said as she left the large chamber leaving Gilbert in the silence of the room-aside from the forever screaming and wailing souls of hell. His eyes flashed toward the doorwayas he heard footsteps approaching the grand room.

"Gilbert?" a sweet and familiar Hungarian voice called.

"Lizzy…" he said in disbelief as he shot up from his throne.

"Gil?" she called again.

He smiled.

-END-


End file.
